Prologue/Typhuss talks to his dad
Captain's log stardate 63778.2. I'm going to visit my dad on Earth and see how he is doing, I have no idea what's going to happen. At the Halliwell Manor Paige, Phoebe, and Piper are cleaning the house as usual. Man I hate cleaning sometimes Paige says as she looks at her other two sisters. Piper was about to say something until there's chime at the door she answers it and it's her brother Typhuss in street clothes. Typhuss hey there what's up? Piper says as she looks at her brother. Typhuss looks at his sister. Where's dad I want to talk to him says Typhuss as he looks at Piper. She looks at him. He's still resting upstairs mom has been taking time off work to take care of him, he also told us what happened on board the Kingston between you two Piper says as she looks at Typhuss. Maybe this was a bad idea, dad is never going to understand why I'm a vigilante says Typhuss as he looks at Piper. Piper looks at him. If you don't do this Typhuss it's gonna eat away at you until you go nuts Piper says as she looks at her brother. Typhuss smiles at Piper. You are right says Typhuss as he looks at Piper then heads upstairs to talk to his dad. Typhuss walks into the bedroom and sees his mom caring for his father. Hi dad, we need to talk says Typhuss as he looks at Victor. Victor looks at his son. Sure son Victor says as he looks at Typhuss. I'm a vigilante because I want to help save lives in Star City when no one else will, I'm a beacon of hope for people in that city aren't you at least proud of me for doing good and saving lives, being in Starfleet is just as dangerous as being a vigilante says Typhuss as he looks at Victor. Victor eats his Leola root soup. Ugh god how could you eat this crap on board Voyager, and it's true that I may of came off as a jerk to you on board the Kingston, and I've spoke to your mother and she gave me a sturn talking to about it and I didn't mean to come off like that it's just I don't wanna lose another kid Victor says as he puts his soup down. Typhuss snickers at him about that. I never had any Leola root soup, I didn't eat it, I know, I have had training says Typhuss as he looks at Victor. Well the next time you talk to your friend Neelix with that MIDAS array tell him it's not the best soup Victor says as he looks at his son. Typhuss hugs his father. Typhuss leaves the bedroom. Meanwhile in deep space a Goa'uld Ha'tak mothership controlled by Commander Kiva is in her quarters getting dressed after having sex with Lex who is reviewing his defeats by Typhuss and his friends, when Kiva sat next to him. You've watched these recording back and forth nothing you've done is gonna keep him out of the way Kiva says as she looks at Lex. Lex thinks about it and then remembers that Typhuss is very protective of his sisters and wife and kids. I've got an idea set a course for my homeworld Lex says as he looks at Kiva. She walks out of her quarters and heads to the Peltak. I'm going to get payback on you Typhuss just you wait Lex says as he looks at the screen. The Goa'uld mothership jumps to hyperspace.